My InaGO OTP Countdown
by Cosmic Pretty Re-ina
Summary: A fic about my top 5 shounen-ai OTPs on Valentine's Day! What will happen...? Warning: shounen-ai. Valentine special one-shot fic filled with drabbles. This is pure randomness.


**My InaGO OTP Countdown (Valentine Special)**

**Starring: my top 5 OTPs for Inazuma Eleven GO-Chrono Stone-Galaxy**

**Warning: shounen-ai, no straight here apparently (sorry for the inconvenience). Don't comment bad things/flame if you don't like the pairings here since, well, I told you, it's MY OTPs and I have the right to express my likeness towards them, thank you. There might be OOC-ness, randomness, typo(s), etc. The story is set on Valentine's Day (after the Galaxy incident) by the way.**

**(And if you don't know what **_**honmei **_**and **_**giri **_**means, please look it up first, thank you :3)**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO/CS/Galaxy belongs to Level-5**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Go**_

_**Yon**_

_**San**_

_**Ni**_

_**Ichi**_

_**SuzuRyuuji's shounen-ai OTPs countdown, start!**_

* * *

**5) KyouTen**

* * *

It's 14th of February, people! And we all know what that means...

...eh? You don't?

Well, let me tell you then. It's actually...

...

Okay, just read Unexpected on the chapter where they discuss about Valentine's Day, I'd rather continue the story first.

So...it all started in a break time at Raimon Junior High.

Yes, Tenma and the others have returned from space and (finally) could continue their life as 'normal' students.

As for Tenma himself, the days after the match against the universe weren't so bad...

...until today, that is.

Tenma had been hiding near Tsurugi's locker since the bell rang. Why was he hiding, you asked? Well, you should've known about that striker's popularity that has even reached the planet; Faram Obius, right?

Oh come on, Tsurugi got tons of fangirls who had put their chocolates into Tsurugi's locker. Rather than having a hard time going through the squealing coughcrazycough girls, Tenma preferred to wait until Tsurugi came to the locker and gave his chocolate to him directly.

Wait...did I mention that Tenma has a (BIG) crush on Tsurugi?

No? Okay then. It's actually pretty obvious though. I would've been surprised if you didn't notice it at all.

Anyway, skip the chit-chat, here comes Tsurugi...

Bad news, he was about to open the loc-

"TSURUGI, WAIT!" ...-ker, until Tenma stopped him with the sudden yelling.

"...Tenma? What's wrong?" Tsurugi asked with a concerned look.

"Um...well...I...I was thinking that...since today's Valentine's Day, I'd like to give you this..." Tenma explained as he handed over a plain rectangle white box.

"Tenma...? These are-?"

"Chocolates," Tenma answered, even before Tsurugi finished his question.

Tsurugi gulped before tried to ask again.

"So...these are..._giri_?" oh please, Tsurugi...don't try to act dumb here!

Tenma shook his head while facing down.

"Tsurugi, I-"

"Thanks, Tenma. I've always wanted to receive this from you," Tsurugi admitted, and he smiled.

Tenma, on the other hand (who nearly couldn't belive what he just heard), finally faced the striker again.

"R-really?" Tenma exclaimed happily. It's lucky enough that the other students in the hallway didn't hear him or the _fujoshi_s may strike again.

"Really," the navy-haired replied and pulled Tenma closer to him.

_"I love you, Tenma."_

* * *

**4) ManaMina (or MinaMana...but I personally prefer Minaho as the **_**uke **_**(even though Manabe seems more **_**uke **_**in the actual storyline))**

* * *

After the aliens incident, Minaho decided to move to Eito from Tengawara.

The reason? Well, Eito is well-known for its geniuses, and Minaho definitely wanna become one; or at least that's the 'general' reason that he gave as an answer when people asked him about it.

As for his 'personal' reason...

"Minaho_-kun_, are you alright?" asked Minaho's desk-mate; Manabe.

Yes, somehow they ended up in the same class and became desk-mates. A bit of note that this genius had affected Minaho's personal reason to transfer here.

"Y-yes, Manabe_-kun_, why?" Minaho stuttered in a low volume, since they were in the middle of a math lesson.

Manabe loved maths more than anything and he had always stayed focused on the subject, so Minaho (who knew about this fact) just couldn't get his best friend's act just now.

"It's just, you've been daydreaming since the first lesson. I could see that you lost your focus there, are you sick?" Manabe asked again, as his caring side came out.

"N-no, I'm fine, really! I was just thinking about something!" and Minaho accidentally blurted it out.

"Eh? About what? Is it something serious?" Manabe started to get even more concerned.

Minaho couldn't take it anymore.

He sighed deeply before requested something.

"Could you get your physics note from your bag, please? I think I missed a few notes," Minaho said. [Insert silence here]

"Sure, I mean, is that what you've been thinking about?" Manabe shrugged but checked his bag for the mentioned book anyway.

Wait a minute...there's an orange box with a purple ribbon there!

Manabe knew perfectly who put it there. He quickly put it on top of his desk.

"Minaho_-kun_...what is this...?" Manabe tried to look displeased, but Minaho wasn't that easy to fool.

"Oh, that? Just some chocolates I bought for you. Hope you like it!" yep, he really admitted it all (with an effort to hide his nervousness).

Getting curious, Manabe decided to open the box. It showed that all of the chocolates had the shape of numbers!

"Thank you, Minaho_-kun_. You're a great friend."

"Eh? Didn't I mention that those are _honmei_s?"

...

Manabe's face suddenly became pale.

"Again, thank you," he muttered.

Minaho smiled as a response.

He knew Manabe actually had feelings for him as well.

"Minaho_-kun_?"

"Yeah?"

"...I actually thought today's March 14th."

...

_"That explains the random chocolate in my locker..."_

* * *

**3) MuneTaku**

* * *

School's over for today at Raimon and soccer practice was about to start.

Shindou was nervous; VERY nervous, if I may add.

It's the first time he felt this way on Valentine's day. Usually he only got TONS of chocolates from girls (which was good for his popularity matter), but this time...

"You can do it, Shindou," Kirino whispered as he pat his best friend's shoulder. Apparently, Shindou was waiting for 'someone' at the school gates.

"Kirino...I don't know. I don't think he feels the same way about me," Shindou muttered with a hopeless face.

"Look, after what you told me, you two were definitely in love with each other. Especially in the lava planet, you guys make a really great team!" Kirino tried to convince him again. He knew that the prodigy must have fell over heels for that guy.

And by 'that guy', he meant; Ibuki Munemasa.

"Kirino, I-"

"Look, you told him to come here, right? If he does have feelings for you, I'm sure he'll show up- hey, look! There he is!" Kirino didn't even get to finish his sentence since the long-awaited figure finally came into the scene. He quickly hid behind the bushes with some other Raimon members while witnessing the event.

"...Shindou, what's up? I had to go undercover just to get out from that school, you know? You know what day it is!" he said in a not-so-pleased tone since it was definitely not easy for him.

"Calm down, I had to do the same thing either," Shindou went back to his serious side for a while, but that couldn't last long.

...

"So...what's with the sudden meeting again?" Ibuki broke the silence.

"...oh, right! I...want to give you this," Shindou said as he gave two chocolates. One shaped like a basketball, and one shaped like a soccer ball.

"...wow Shindou, didn't see this coming. Is this _honmei_?" and Ibuki just got to the point.

Shindou blushed hard.

He hesitated to tell Ibuki the answer, but...

"...yes...and don't hate me for this, okay!? I just can't help it!" Shindou half-yelled and was about to drop some tears. This is getting a bit _deja vu_.

"Shindou..." Ibuki mumbled while staring at the brunette.

...

He held Shindou's chin and made the ex-captain of Raimon faced him.

"Hey now, don't cry. There's nothing to be sad about," Ibuki said in a comforting tone. Why, this is new from him!

"Since that day you underestimated me, I started to have some feelings for you."

"Oh my goodness...YES!" Kirino half-yelled-half-whispered from the bushes, which made him look like a lost fangirl. The soccer club gang could only sweatdrop at his actions.

"_Senpai_...I really think you're a girl sometimes," Kariya whispered.

"Then explain the chocolates that I got from 45% of the girls at school," Kirino replied, to which Kariya couldn't argue against. Okay, back to the pairing!

"...y-you're serious?" Shindou asked as he sniffled.

"I've never been this serious in my life before, if you wanna know," Ibuki added while, once again, showing Shindou his smile (which made him looked so handsome, but let's not get to that one).

Okay readers, Shindou may seemed girly here (in which he kinda is sometimes /shotbyShindouFC) but all he could do after hearing those words was to hug the white-haired.

Ibuki was startled at first, but soon he began to accept the fact and he hugged back the prodigy.

_"Happy for you, Shindou."_

"By the way, _senpai_, when will you be taken?"

...that was Hikaru's question.

"...none of your business, Kageyama."

* * *

**2) SaruFey**

* * *

It was another day in the future.

Saru was taking an afternoon walk.

The orange sky looked so beautiful...it reminded him of-

He quickly shook his head at the thought and continued to walk anyway.

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_Step_

_PAT_

"...!"

The startled Saru looked backwards to see who just patted him.

"Hi there, Saru," the person smiled.

Saru exhaled in relief. "Oh, Fey. It's just you. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just...here," Fey gave him some candies.

Saru looked at it for a moment.

"...wow...you came all the way here just for this? That's very nice of you, Fey," Saru complimented; not even tried to remember the date which caused all of this...

"Th-thanks. But Saru, those aren't just candies."

...

Saru nearly ate one of those delicious-looking candies until that sentence came out.

"Eh? Then what are these?" Saru asked; still didn't get the idea.

Fey sighed, Saru could be like this sometimes.

"...today's Valentine's day, remember?" Fey reminded with a blush.

"...right..." Saru muttered, before actually GOT the idea.

"Wait- Fey, don't tell me-"

"I like you, Saru. Even though you 'used' me and all in the past, I just couldn't help it. I understand if you don't feel the same way after all that incident and I kinda betrayed you...but this feeling..." Fey confessed, even though he wasn't finished yet.

...

And he probably didn't want to finish it, since he was lost in words.

"I'm sorry, Fey," Saru suddenly said. Fey's eyes widened.

What did that mean...?

"I'm sorry, but my feelings towards you..."

Fey really wanted to break it at that moment.

"...are much more than that. To be exact, I love you."

...yeah, Fey totally lost it. He did cry at the end. But the reason...?

Sad?

No.

Angry?

Probably.

"Y-you..." Fey mumbled as he sniffled.

"Sorry, sorry. I just thought it wouldn't be interesting to get to the point," Saru calmed the rabbit-boy, and hugged him all of sudden.

Fey kept crying until a few more seconds had passed.

"...thanks for the _honmei _by the way."

Fey nodded as a response and still clinging onto Saru, probably until Saru escorted him home from there...

* * *

**(This one's probably obvious enough if you read most of my fics)**

**1) MasaHika**

* * *

"Kageyama_-kun_?" asked Kariya once he noticed the _shota _near the school gates. "Aren't you supposed to be at home by now? What are you doing?"

"Oh, Kariya_-kun_! I...was just...not in the mood to go home by myself. Tenma and the ohters left earlier, so...um..."

Kariya sighed, "you wanna go home with me?"

"Eh? You sure?"

"Well...there's nobody left here. I'm afraid that you may have no other option," the teal-haired shrugged.

Hikaru bit his lips.

"Um...okay."

***skip time***

It's been a quiet walk, to define it frankly. Hikaru and Kariya are actually quite close, ut today, a weird atmosphere has bugged them both. It's either because Kariya got so many chocolates from girls or Hikaru got more from shotacons; more like both.

Despite the creepiness, Hikaru finally (yeah, FINALLY) decided to cut the silence first.

"Kariya_-kun_?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like chocolates?"

...

"Yes. Though maybe I prefer the white ones now since I've got too many dark ones. Why did you ask?"

...

Hikaru gulped, "h-here."

Hikaru handed Kariya a box of white chocolates just like the one mentioned earlier.

Kariya froze for a moment.

"Kageyama_-kun_, these are..._giri_?"

"Um...well...maybe."

"What do you mean by 'maybe'? I'm serious here," and there, Kariya was in his serious mode. His expression was the most serious one Hikaru had ever seen.

"Err...actually...don't be mad at me, but..."

"No worries, have I ever gotten mad at you?"

[insert awkward silence here]

"Kariya, those are _honmei_s."

...

_Merging data...please wait..._

_25%_

_50%_

_75%_

_99%_

"Wait, does this mean that you accept-"

"Maybe," Kariya threw a payback.

"Eh-"

_100%_

_Merging data complete_

...

_Splitting data_

_100%_

_Splitting data complete_

"...I, um, I..." Hikaru could probably match a strawberry by then. What? Strawberries are red!

Kariya chuckled before stated.

"I love you Kageyama_-kun_, probably more than you actually love me."

Hikaru held back his tears before spitted what he had wanted to say earlier.

"I- I love you, too."

* * *

**Ina: **_**Xie xie, gracias, grazie, merci, arigatou, terima kasih**_**, and most importantly...THANK YOU! **

**Hikari: Hey, no fair! Why no MasaRan here?**

**Ina: ...again, these are MY OTPs. You can write your version some other time.**

**Hiroshi: Why no straight?**

**/silence/**

**Ina: ...well, I'm in the mood for **_**shounen-ai**_**, and too be honest, all of my top 5 are **_**yaoi **_**pairings...so yeah.**

**Yami: Why is this fic so random?**

**Ina: Yami, I've warned you. My fics are pure randomness. No matter what genre they are.**

**Kazuki: Will 'Raimon Senior High' series be continued?**

**/more silence/**

**Ina: ...we're a bit out of topic here, but YES. Since more than 5 reviews came in and asked for ANOTHER sequel...**

**Tsubuki: ...which is annoying...**

**Ina: ...ye- NO! Not at all, we really appreciate it that you love our random fics!**

**Tsubuki: 'Our'?**

**Ina: ...okay, who cares! For those who read it, no worries, a sequel is confirmed, but not sure when it'll come out, since author**_**-san **_**will be busy with school.**

**Yami: Or some other unimportant stuff...**

**Ina: ...yeah. But still, she'll be busy. So...hope to be patient.**

**Tsubuki: Oh, and the next time you see Matsukaze Tenma...**

**Hiroshi: ...or Tsurugi Kyousuke...**

**Tsubuki n Hiroshi: ...please kill them, thank you.**

**Hikari: ...I thought it was Gillis.**

**Tsubuki: Oh, and beware of Potomuri and Sarjes also! **

**Kazuki: She's all about Katra now.**

**Tsubuki: Minori's 'fake', hello?**

**Ina: And Hiroshi's in love with Lalaya for some unknown reason(?).**

**Hiroshi: She's cute!**

**Ina: She's an alien!**

**Hiroshi: And what about Ryugel?**

**Ina: ...okay, I surrender. Anyway, thanks a lot for reading this (random) Valentine's Day special!**

**Tsubuki: Don't forget to eat chicken nuggets...**

**Hikari: ...and listen to Kandou Kyouyuu!**

**Hiroshi: And for those who celebrate Chinese New Year, it's the last day to collect those money! **

**Yami: Mind to RnR?**

**Kazuki: **_**Sayonara**_**, **_**mata ne **_**in the next fic!**

**Ina: Happy Valentine's Day! **

**(P.S from author: I gave my cough**_**honmei**_**cough chocolates today...**_**yosh**_**! /nevermind)**

**See ya in the next dimension, make it up to four...**

**-SuzuRyuuji in disguise- Baran Brothers Addict (and the Super Random OCs)**


End file.
